


There was once a flower / Il était une fois une fleur

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken Family, Fluff and Angst, French nursery rhymes, Gen, The Agreste's used to be a happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not the Agreste family had been whole, once upon a time.</p><p>(Memories of the past, pain of the present, hope for the future). Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was once a flower / Il était une fois une fleur

**Author's Note:**

> Title: There was once a flower / Il était une fois une fleur  
> Drabble.  
> Original Work(s): Miraculous Ladybug (Animated TV Show)  
> Rating: G  
> Genres: Fluff & Angst  
> Disclaimer (for entire work): All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive Criticism is welcomed but negativity is not.

_There was once a flower / Il était une fois une fleur_

 

Believe it or not the Agreste family had been whole, once upon a time.

In the foggiest of memories Adrien could recall a time when his father had tucked him into bed, his mothers sweet voice calling him to sleep with a nursery rhyme. In another, he had scrapped his knee when riding a bike for the first time. It had hurt. But then his _Mama_ had dried his tears and _Papa_ had covered the scrape with a Band-Aid (flexible, waterproof and adhesive - only the best for his family, even then).

 

_It opens a little, then a lot / Elle s'ouvre un peu, beaucoup_

 

He knows that it was around his 6th birthday, when his father's career as a designer had taken off. Nowadays, on the rare occasion when he had to go directly into his father's workplace, employees and apprentices would remarks about how his father's vision had allowed Agreste designs to take flight. Privately, inside his mind, Adrien counters that it was his mother's modelling that had garnered sales. With her support of his father, being what inspired his most famous creations.

In any case, it was then that his father and mother had been busiest. Planning, working, hoping. Putting blood, sweat and tears into their collective passion. And yet, they always made time for him. Taking time out of their busy schedule to present a handmade cake to him, with his favourite cartoon character displayed on the icing and taking him to the zoo, was proof of that.  

   

_A butterfly comes, and rests on the flower…Mmmm, that smells nice! / Un papillon arrive, il se pose sur la fleur…Hum! que ça sent bon_

 

After that, the hard yard was over and his father's company was solidly established. It was when his family was happiest, complete. Adrien received news games and toys but what he had loved most was seeing his parents smile. His Mother had always been the one to make his father smile, convincing him to stop working so hard, following his success and spend time with his wife and son. It was from that precious pocket of time that Adrien took his most treasured memories.  

Trips to the Park or Movie-theatre. Dinners held at a small round table, his feet dangling off the chair. Stories brought to life before his bedtime. Even his first ever appearance as a model, his hands held by larger ones, on either side. All of these moments shared a common thread. It was when his family had been together, when they did things together.

Together. Always.

Or…so it had been.    

 

 _The butterfly flies away, out of sight / Le papillon s'envole et il disparait_    

 

His mothers' disappearance had heralded the simultaneous loss of happiness for both himself and his father. It had been like a knife cutting into flesh, the resulting scarred tissue a reminder of what had been destroyed.  

It had all been a blur to him. A time of confusion and depression.  

Was the image of his normally stoic father, with tears fogging up his tailored glasses just a mirage or had it been reality?

     

_The flower closes up, withers and disappears / la fleur se referme, se fane et elle disparait_

   

In any case, during the years of home schooling that followed it was clear that much had changed.  

In his Mother's absence, Agreste designs managed to grow, despite the loss of one of its co-founders. It’s revenue almost doubling each year. No doubt due to the workaholic drive of its President.

It was almost as if he avoided the home he had once shared with his wife; and consequently his son.

Intellectually, Adrien knew that his Father cared for him. Providing the best education, clothes, health care and entertainment (that he approved of) which money could buy. It was as if he was one of his Father's more fragile projects - well looked after but never handled directly; in case it would somehow fray and tear.

But like any child, he yearned for direct displays of affection. The man he currently interacted with was no longer the _Papa_ who had tucked him in or held his hand at the zoo. However, he would fight for every look of approval and clasping of his shoulder - a stiff as it might be. Trying desperately to fill the gulf between them that had once been inhabited by a soft smile and sweet voice.  

Yes, the Agreste family was not whole as it had once been but in their different ways, the remaining members refused to let it break completely.  

(Maybe one day, they could return to what they once were).  

 

END.  

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Honestly, I care about the Agreste family more than anything else in this show and I wish they were focused on more. Also, a few of my head canons feature in this. Them being, 
> 
> 1\. Gabriel genuinely cares for his son, even if he is terrible at expressing it/acts coldly half the time (regardless of if he is Hawk Moth).  
> 2\. Mama Agreste used to sing French nursery rhymes to Adrien as a child.  
> 3\. Mama Agreste is about the only person who could get Gabriel to act like a reasonable human being. 
> 
> Fingers crossed that Adrien and Gabriel (and hopefully Mrs. Agreste) are able to repair their relationship at some point. 
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
